


From love to madness one step.

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	From love to madness one step.

– Эрен, я, кажется, просил тебя не заявляться ко мне в офис посреди рабочего дня? — немного недовольно хмыкает мужчина, бросив усталый взгляд на пришедшего к нему юношу. 

А ведь это уже не впервые. И не впервые Эрен нарушает просьбу Ривая. Шатен неловко улыбается, прикрывая за собой дверь кабинета. 

— Да ладно тебе, — он проходит ближе к столу. — Я просто соскучился, а ждать тебя слишком долго. 

Брюнет лишь слабо усмехается его словам, смягчаясь. Какая-то его часть подсознания была недовольна тем, что Эрен снова заявился к нему в офис. Казалось, что из-за него подчиненные уже начинают странно посматривать на своего босса. Но «другой части» было на это наплевать, и она была безумно довольна тем, что Эрен сейчас здесь. 

— Ладно... Раз уж ты пришел, — расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла и поднимает руки, подзывая юношу к себе. — Иди сюда. 

Мальчик, видя, что мужчина в хорошем расположении духа, проходит к нему, сразу присаживаясь на колени Ривая и прижимаясь к нему. 

— Сколько у тебя еще до конца рабочего дня? — негромко спрашивает шатен, наклоняя голову на плечо брюнета. Чуть опустив воротник Ривая, губами касается его шеи.

— Часа два, примерно, — прикинул он, собственнически прижимая Йегера к себе. Чувствуя прикосновение губ Эрена, властным движением притягивает его ближе к себе, так, чтобы лицо парня оказалось выше его лица. 

— Я хочу нанять тебя к себе в подчиненные, — ладони переместились на ягодицы Эрена, недвусмысленно сжимая их, от чего паренек слабо вздрагивает и прогибается в спине. — Чтобы делать с тобой все, что захочу, — Ривай буквально выдыхает слова ему в губы, ухмыляясь. 

— Ты и так можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, — тихо шепчет Эрен ему в губы и коротко целует брюнета. — А так, я не против работать тут, — облизывается, поглаживая мужчину по темным волосам. 

Ривай, усмехаясь, резким движением отклоняет Эрена на рабочий стол за его спиной и рывком задирает футболку парня.

— Не боишься, что в таком случае я на тебе живого места не оставлю? — проговорив, пальцами плавно заскользил по его животу, ребрам, перемещаясь на поясницу и тем самым заставляя Эрена прогнуться в спине. 

— Не боюсь, — тихо ухмыляется шатен, наконец расслабляясь, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. 

— Тебе придется носить костюм, — Ривай наклонился вперед, чтобы оставить на его ключице ощутимый укус. 

— Буду носить, раз придется, — Йегер шумно выдыхает, кладя руки на плечи брюнета.

— Или строгую рубашку, — продолжает он.— Ты будешь выглядеть невероятно, — касается языком оставленной метки. — Мне придется нацепить на тебя ошейник или заклеймить, чтобы все знали, что ты - моя собственность, — негромко произносит, оставляя темный засос на шее Эрена. 

— Обойдусь без ошейника. Это будет более, чем странно, — тихо смеется и запрокидывает голову назад, открывая и подставляя Риваю шею. — Вполне хватит твоих засосов. Ты их и так каждый вечер восполняешь, — улыбается и прикрывает глаза, пальцами крепко сжимая плечи брюнета. — Тц... Сейчас додразнишь меня, а мне потом ждать, пока ты освободишься, — судорожно выдыхает Йегер, задом потеревшись о пах Аккермана. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя на моем офисном столе? — мужчина понизил голос до хриплого шепота, сжимая в кулак волосы Эрена на затылке, наклоняясь к его шее, чтобы прильнуть к ней губами и оставить очередную отметку. 

Правильно, ошейника, может, и не надо, и засосы лучше всяких ошейников. Мальчишка же шумно выдыхает, закусывая нижнюю губу. Ривай аккуратно проводит ладонью по его груди. В штанах становится заметно теснее. Теперь брюнет вряд ли просто так отпустит Эрена, да и стоящая перед глазами картина того, как малец будет извиваться под ним в его же офисе, безумно заводит.

— Поцелуй меня, — негромко произносит, пальцами касаясь щеки Йегера. 

Слыша просьбу, Эрен облизывается, после мягко касаясь его губ своими. Мальчик всегда старался быть осторожным, особенно во время поцелуя. Недолго думая, Йегер углубляет поцелуй, лаская язык мужчины и крепче обнимая брюнета.  
На ощупь находит руки Ривая и задирает собственную футболку, теперь ощущая теплые ладони на своем теле. 

Аккерман довольно ухмыляется в поцелуй, зажимая Эрена между острым торцом стола и собственным телом. Жесткая прелюдия, все как он любит. Эрен наверняка уже привык к этому за столько времени. 

Ривай целуется рвано и глубоко, кусая губы юноши и почти животно, бешено толкаясь языком в его рот. Вскоре отстраняется от него со звонким хлюпающим звуком, замечая, как у того по подбородку стекает слюна. 

Йегер облизывается, пальцами сжимая плечи мужчины. Не удержавшись, начинает двигать бедрами, иммитируя толчки. Кусая губы, шатен старается крепче к нему прижаться, уже задом ощущая возбужденную плоть Ривая. 

Руки брюнета скользят выше по его телу, и в следующий миг футболка мальца уже оказывается откинутой в сторону. Подхватив его под бедра, опрокидывает на стол. Молния джинс Эрена ломается под напором рук, но Ривай все же стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельем. 

— Хочу тебя, — выдыхает ему в губы. 

— Хочешь? Так возьми, — шатен снова закусывает губу и раздвигает ноги, затем пальцами проводит по собственному члену, опуская руку ниже, прогнувшись в спине, проводит пальцами по своим ягодицам, как бы приглашая. — Тебе ведь самому брюки уже заметно жмут, — улыбается, второй рукой проводя по своему телу, задевая соски и прикрывая глаза. 

Ривай замирает, медленно выдыхая. Время будто остановилось. Этот мальчишка – лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. И чем больше он смотрел на тело, распластанное перед ним, на то, как чувственно он закусывает губы, тем больше ему казалось, что Эрен идеален. 

Аккерман почти животно усмехается и тянется к ящику стола, чтобы достать тюбик лубриканта и пачку презервативов. Предусмотрительность? Еще бы. Хотя, о какой предусмотрительности может идти речь, если Ривай не помнит, запер ли Эрен за собой дверь. Даже если не запер, плевать. 

Пускай все видят, кому принадлежит это тело и душа.

— Потерпи немного, — Ривай смазывает пальцы и тут же нагло вторгается ими в тело Эрена, чувствуя, как юнец плавится от жара внутри, как задерживает дыхание. Мужчина грубо толкается глубже, пальцами раздвигая стенки и сильнее надавливая. — Покажи, как ты хочешь меня. Только не кричи, — наклонясь над Эреном, шепчет ему в самые губы, пальцами срываясь на бешеный темп.— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я поимел тебя так, что услышит весь офис? — хрипло произносит и проникает в него вторым пальцем, практически вжимая юношу в стол. 

— Пускай слышат... — задыхаясь, произносит мальчик, тут же не сдерживая громкого стона. — Не хочу сдерживаться... Глубже, — просит, раздвигая ноги шире. 

Он уже принимается самостоятельно двигать бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы и слабо вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения. 

— Мало. Еще, Ривай, — хнычет Йегер, кусая губы. — Еще... — шепчет ему в губы, тут же вовлекая брюнета в поцелуй. Эрен целует его жадно, собственнически, не забывая при этом двигать бедрами. 

Мужчина же легко кусает его за кончик языка, вгоняя пальцы в податливое тело под собой. Затем с неохотой вынимает их, чтобы наконец заняться презервативом. Он представляет, как выглядит сейчас, нависший над открытым телом, бешеный серый взгляд и резинка в зубах. Руки сбивчиво справляются с пряжкой ремня, и Аккерман запоздало замечает, как сильно нравится ему контраст его черного костюма и смуглой кожи Эрена. Однако, стоило только отвлечься на мысли, как собственные пальцы, натягивающие презерватив на член, выбивают их из головы. Ривай стискивает зубы и жмурится, а затем хватает юношу за бедра и с утробным рычанием натягивает его на свою плоть, заставляя выгнуться до упора. А после, не давая юноше отдышаться, выходит почти до конца, чтобы вогнать член еще глубже, вырывая из Эрена стон, от которого мороз по коже. 

— Я никому тебя не отдам. Никогда в жизни. 

Мальчишка же шумно выдыхает, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— И не надо. Я всегда буду с тобой и ни с кем больше, — выдыхает ему в губы, изредка прерываясь на стоны, чувствуя резкие и глубокие толчки. 

Аккерман с каждым движением входит как можно глубже, резче и сильнее, одной рукой обнимая шатена за поясницу, а пальцами второй руки касается его губ, проникая в его рот, чувствуя, как Эрен скользит по ним языком, посасывая. 

— Ты весь мой, — сглотнув, убирает пальцы из его рта. Языком скользит по губам и зубам любовника, после вовлекая Эрена в поцелуй. Ривай подтягивает его ближе к краю стола и немного сбавляет темп, чувствуя, как собственный взгляд задымляется.  
— Ты. Весь. Мой, — повторяет, на каждом слове входя в него глубже, словно утверждая свое право на владение, постепенно срываясь. 

От любви до помешательства один шаг.

— Я только твой, — ответно, как завороженный, произносит Эрен, не сдерживая громких стонов. Даже странно, что еще никто не зашел. 

— Только. Со мной. Только. Я. Даже. Не смей. Смотреть. Убью, — буквально вколачивает в него каждое слово. Схватив Йегера за подбородок, впивается в эти невероятно искусанные губы. 

— Знаешь же, что не стану на других смотреть, — простонал юноша, покорно приоткрывая рот и продолжая двигать бедрами, насаживаясь на его член и тихо скуля в губы Ривая.  
Он старается крепче к нему прижаться и резче двинуть бедрами вниз, ощущая внутри себя горячую плоть брюнета.  
Вскоре, простонав его имя, мальчик кончает, пачкая спермой собственный живот и несильно сжимая в себе плоть Ривая. Проводит ладонью по волосам Аккермана, убирая их назад, дабы не мешались и продолжает двигаться, ведь Риваю-то тоже нужна разрядка.

После того, как Эрен кончает и сжимает его в себе, кислород в воздухе словно выгорает, мешая дышать. Ривай почти вгрызается в губы любовника, с последними толчками изливаясь в презерватив, но не торопясь покидать тело любовника, а вместо этого наблюдая как изящно дрожит тело Эрена в его руках. Поцелуй становится нежнее и заканчивается бессильным выдохом в рот.  
Ривай снова усмехается – спонтанный приход парня в брюнету в офис обернулся таким умопомрачительным сексом.  
Удивительно, как легко можно было довести Аккремана до помутнения рассудка.  
Мужчина медленно выходит из Эрена, и опускает руку вниз, чтобы снять презерватив и отправить его в урну. Затем ладонь снова плавно ныряет в тот же ящик стола и выхватывает оттуда пару салфеток для того, чтобы почистить юношу. 

— Приходи ко мне в офис почаще, Эрен, — с ухмылкой заключает мужчина, выбрасывая салфетки.


End file.
